metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sector 4 (AQA)/Items
These are the items that appeared in Sector 4 (AQA). Major Items Speed Booster The Speed Booster is obtained by defeating Serris. Serris is two rooms to the right of the initial target location. Diffusion Missile The Diffusion Missile is obtained in the Data Room in Sector 4. It is accessible after unlocking the Red Hatches. Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 Samus must head through the door in the upper left tank in the room with the two large tanks. She must then head all the way through this room. The tank is through the door at the end of the room. Energy Tank 2 Through a tunnel in the right wall of the shaft next to the Security Room, Samus must kill Scisers using either a Power Bomb or the Wave Beam at the bottom of another shaft, and then their gold variants that appear from the X. Samus can collect the X before they form the gold Scisers, so she must take care to avoid them. This unlocks a door leading to the Tank's room. In the room with the tank, Samus must open up the upper tunnel with Bombs or a Power Bomb to reach the tank in the upper right hand corner. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 In the hidden room above the first large room with the electrocuted water, Samus must wall jump up the right shaft. She must then head left through the Morph Ball tunnel and shoot into a small hole, revealing the tank. Missile Tank 2 In the same place where Samus collected Missile Tank 1, Samus must shoot a missile from the middle of the ladder on the right. She must then go through the opening, and follow the path until she reaches a large drop. She must jump over it and shoot through Fake Blocks to get the tank. Missile Tank 3 To get this tank, Samus must head through the lower left door in the room with the two tanks. Samus must then head up the hole in the ceiling in this room. She must climb up the rungs of the left ladder into a Morph Ball tunnel. This tunnel will lead Samus to the room with the tank. Missile Tank 4 The Missile Tank is below the Pump Control Unit. It can be accessed after the water level is lowered. Missile Tank 5 The Missile Tank is in the room blocked off by Boost Blocks on both sides. The room is located above a Save Station. It is in the tank of water at the top of the room. Missile Tank 6 The Missile Tank is found in the room connected to the lower left of the room below the Recharge Station and Save Station. It is obtained by destroying the blue Geron with Super Missiles, and then shooting the fake block containing the tank in the left side of the room, below the broken power node. Missile Tank 7 Shortly after entering from Sector 5, Samus will come across this at the end of a corridor in the seabed area of Sector 4. Missile Tank 8 In the seabed area, Samus must use a Power Bomb in a long glass corridor to open up a hole leading to a chamber below with the Tank in it. Missile Tank 9 Samus will come into a corridor inhabited by two Powamps and several Yards. From here, she must find a corridor with a Kago cage, and run back to the previous mentioned corridor. She will break through a Boost Block floor. From the chamber revealed here, she must continue running and Shinespark through the opening in the roof near the door. Samus will find the Missile Tank to the left through a tunnel below the Boost Blocks. Power Bomb Tanks Power Bomb Tank 1 In the once-submerged room, Samus can use a Power Bomb near the door. This will reveal a tunnel that she can descend, and another Power Bomb will reveal the Tank at the end of another tunnel underneath circuitry. Power Bomb Tank 2 Through a tunnel in the left wall of a shaft after the entrance from Sector 5. Power Bomb Tank 3 The bottom of the aforementioned shaft connects to a corridor, in which Samus must use a Bomb and a Missile to open up the ceiling. In the area with the Evirs, Samus must shoot the right wall to find a tunnel bringing her to this Tank. Power Bomb Tank 4 Samus will come to a chamber with two Powamps and several Yards. She must move into the room through the top right and find a Kago cage. From here, she must run back to the Powamp/Yard room, building up Speed Booster energy and breaking through the floor. Through the door below, Samus will again need to Shinespark through the hole on the right side of the hallway. to reach the Power Bomb in the roof. Category:Lists of items by area Category:Sector 4